KohLanta Hospital
by Blinis
Summary: 14 aventuriers sur une île déserte, participant au célèbre jeu de TV réalité!
1. Chapter 1

**Bon, je préfère vous prévenir, cette fic, c'est un peu (voire complètement) n'importe quoi. J'arrivais pas à m'endormir hier soir et j'arrivais pas à continuer mon autre fic, donc j'ai écrit ça pour voir ce que ça donnait. Je sais pas si je continuerai, mais bon…en fait, je sais même pas pourquoi je le poste^^**

**Bon en tout cas, court premier chapitre de présentation des persos...**

* * *

><p>Sur un archipel perdu dans le Pacifique, entre végétation verdoyante et terres volcaniques, vont se retrouver 14 candidats venus des quatre coins des Etats-Unis pour vivre une aventure qui les marquera jusqu'à la fin de leur vies.<p>

Entre amitié et trahison, découvertes et déceptions, vous allez les voir évoluer dans un milieu hostile, essayant de survivre dans des conditions difficiles où seul le meilleur candidat pourra prétendre être un véritable aventurier.

Ils sont 14 au départ, mais il n'en restera qu'un…Bienvenue dans KOH-LANTA!

* * *

><p>« C'est magnifique! »<p>

« Mouais… »

« Oh, des dauphins! »

« Où ça, où ça? »

Les 14 candidats naviguaient sur l'Océan depuis de nombreuses heures déjà, et si la plupart étaient excités par ce voyage, d'autres l'étaient beaucoup moins…

*Beurrp*

« Mal de mer? »

La jeune femme au visage verdâtre se retourna pour faire face à un homme très séduisant aux cheveux parfaits qui la regardait en souriant malicieusement.

« Oui » répondit-elle, gênée. Voyant que l'homme ne s'en allait pas, elle ajouta: « J'apprécierai que vous vous en alliez, c'est assez embarrassant… »

« Pas avant de connaitre votre nom » répliqua-t-il avec un sourire charmeur. La jeune femme hésita un moment avant de lui répondre.

« Meredith »

« Enchanté Meredith, je suis Derek » Et sur ces mots, il retourna avec le groupe, laissant un dernier sourire vers Meredith qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Elle s'apprêtait à lui renvoyer son sourire mais le bateau pris une vague de plein fouet, lui causant un nouvel haut-de -cœur.

_« Opération séduction…ratée » _pensa-t-elle.

* * *

><p><em>« Hum, je sens que je vais bien m'amuser… »<em> pensait Mark en observant un groupe composée de six jeunes femmes qui bavardaient joyeusement à quelques mètres de lui.

« Salut! » fit alors un homme qu'il n'avait pas vu venir et qui lui tendait la main.

« Salut. » fit-il à moitié boudeur.

« Je suis Jackson » enchaina le jeune homme avec un sourire qui laissait apparaitre ses dents parfaites.

« Mark… »

« Ravi de vous rencontrer, je suis sur qu'on va bien s'entendre » lança-t-il avant de se diriger vers les filles, tout sourire. Voyant ces dernières le regarder avec insistance, Mark grimaça. Il avait un rival, et il n'aimait pas ça...mais après tout, Mark était un joueur, et il était près à relever tous les challenges.

_« La guerre est déclarée, Jackson » _pensa t'il sans détacher son regard bleu de Jackson.

* * *

><p>« Alors je vous préviens, je suis une fille de militaire, alors les épreuves, je les gagnerai toutes! »<p>

« Et comment tu t'appelle? » _« Que je mette son nom sur le bulletin dès le premier conseil. »_

« Arizona » fit-elle avec un grand sourire. « et toi? »

« Cristina …»

Puis elles se tournèrent vers les quatre autres futures aventurières qui les regardaient, amusées.

« Et vous? » demanda Arizona, gardant son sourire sur son visage.

« Lexie »

« Teddy »

« April »

« Callie »

« Et bien les filles, je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance » déclara la blonde sans détacher son regarde de Callie.

* * *

><p>« <em>Dans quoi est-ce que je me suis fourrée » <em>pensait Miranda qui tournait en rond nerveusement vers la proue du bateau. Elle était tellement absorbée dans ses pensées qu'elle ne remarqua pas l'arrivée d'un homme roux qui s'avançait en souriant.

« Un peu inquiète? »

« N…non, je ne suis pas inquiète, je vais très bien, je suis tout à fait détendue, comme toujours. Moi, nerveuse? Non, je ne le suis jamais, et surtout pas maintenant que je suis sur un bateau perdu au milieu du Pacifique en direction d'une île où se trouvent des insectes par milliers et des animaux dont je n'aurais jamais osé approcher même dans un zoo, sans nourriture, et le tout avec des gens que je connait pas! » Elle repris sa respiration et se tourna vers l'homme, espérant inconsciemment des paroles rassurantes.

« Ok » fit-il en souriant « Calmez-vous »

« Je suis très calme! »

« Oui, bien sur. Je suis Owen »

« Miranda »

« Et bien, Miranda, j'espère qu'on fera plus ample connaissance sur l'île si on est dans la même équipe . »

« Oui… »

* * *

><p>« Qu'est-ce qu'une jolie blonde comme vous viens faire dans cette dangereuse aventure? »<p>

La blonde en question se retourna et regarda son interlocuteur avec un air légèrement dédaigneux.

« Parfaire mon bronzage et entamer un régime. »

« Mais vous n'avez pas besoin de … »

« Humour jeune homme, humour… »

« Ah … Ah, ah, ah, très drôle! » se força t'il « Je suis Alex. »

« Lucy » répondit-elle en lui serrant la main.

* * *

><p>« Regardez, il y a une île là-bas! » s'exclama Arizona, hystérique, montrant du doigt ce qui ne semblait être qu'une minuscule parcelle de terre flottant sur l'océan.<p>

« Bonjour à tous! »

14 têtes se tournèrent simultanément vers l'homme qui venait de prendre la parole.

« Je suis Richard Webber » continua-t-il « l'animateur, et je suis venu vous dire que l'heure est venue de se jeter à l'eau » Il frappa dans ses mains avec un sourire (un peu sadique) avant de montrer du doigt l'île qu'Arizona avait remarqué quelques secondes plus tôt. « On se retrouve là-bas _hé hé hé »_ et il se dirigea vers l'hélicoptère.

« Ok, c'est parti » s'écria Alex après quelques secondes de silence avant d'attraper son sac et de se jeter à l'eau, sans hésitation. Il fut suivi de près par Mark, Arizona, Callie, Lexie, Teddy, Cristina, Lucy, Owen, April et Jackson. Miranda hésita quelques secondes avant de pincer son nez avec sa main droite et de sauter. Un peu plus loin, Meredith fixait l'eau avec une peur non dissimulée, ses mains agrippant la rambarde du bateau tellement fort que ses jointures apparaissaient plus blanches que jamais.

« Hey, Meredith, il faut sauter maintenant »

« Derek…Je ne sais pas nager » avoua-t-elle honteusement.

« Allez, je resterai à vos cotés »

« Non, je… » Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'elle fut poussée de force dans l'eau tiède

*Plouf*

« Au secours, je me noie! »

« Non, tout va bien, je vous tiens. »

« M…merci »

Et il nagèrent vers l'île.

* * *

><p><strong>Je viens de lire la suite de ce que j'avais écrit, mais ça devient vraiment n'importe quoi, alors je vais attendre un peu xD<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Alors ce chapitre sera très court vu que c'est juste la suite du chapitre 1 que je n'avais pas osé poster…**

* * *

><p>« Bienvenue sur l'île de Minaï » déclara joyeusement Richard, tout juste sortit de l'hélicoptère qui l'avait mené tranquillement jusqu'à l'île. « Tout le monde est bien arrivé? Paaaarfait, parce que c'est l'heure de la première épreuve pour désigner les équipes! »<p>

« Nannnnn » Les aventuriers face à lui le regardait, se demandant qu'elle mouche l'avait piqué. Une épreuve après des kilomètres de nage? Non mais vraiment…

« Non? » demanda l'animateur, confus.

« Nan! »

« Très bien, mettez-vous en cercle » les aventuriers s'exécutèrent, se lançant des regards intrigués tandis qu'ils formèrent un rond autour de Webber. « Plouf plouf, un deux trois quatre patates, ma p'tite vache à mal aux pattes, tirons là par la queue, elle ira bien mieux, kazi kaza, le chef, ce sera toi! Meredith, chef de la première équipe » Il recommença l'opération avec les candidats restant pour désigner Lexie comme étant la deuxième chef.

« D'accord, maintenant, vous allez vous mettre face à face, voila, comme ça, un peu plus loin…parfait, et vous allez faire un chou-fleur »

Lexie et Meredith se regardèrent, étonnées du moyen choisi par Richard pour composer les équipes. Elles se croyaient en maternelles, ce qui les désabusa complètement. Elle lancèrent chacune un coup d'œil à leur compagnons et comprirent qu'ils étaient tous dans le même état d'esprit qu'elles.

Finalement, après s'être échangées un dernier regard, elles commencèrent le jeu, Lexie la première.

« Chou- »

« Fleur »

« Chou- »

« Fleur »

« Chou »

« Fleur »

« Chou-…j'ai gagné! » s'exclama Lexie, toute contente.

« Je suis sûre que t'as triché! » bouda Meredith

« Mmm, je ne vois pas vraiment comment on peut tricher dans un jeu pareil » répliqua la plus jeune « Dans tous les cas, je choisis en premier…Jackson! »

« Hé hé » ricanna le candidat en question, s'avançant vers Lexie sans oublier de lancer un regard nargueur à Mark.

« Très bien » fit Webber « Meredith? »

« Derek » Il s'avança vers elle avec un clin d'œil.

Lorsque tous les autres aventuriers furent appelés, Richard repris la parole.

« Parfait…voyons, donc nous avons l'équipe rouge avec Lexie, Jackson, Callie, Teddy, Arizona Alex et Mark, contre l'équipe jaune composée de Meredith, Derek, Owen, April, Lucy, Cristina et Miranda. Très bien, alors les rouges, vous serez les Kawa et les jaunes les Kitu. Vous pouvez à présent rejoindre vos îles respectives et établir un camp. On se retrouve demain pour la première épreuve, alors reposez vous bien…essayez du moins » Et sur ces mots, il retourna vers l'hélicoptère et s'envola vers son hôtel.

* * *

><p><span>Arrivée des Kawa sur leur île<span>

« Oh, comme c'est joli… »

« Mouais, m'enfin c'est pas le Ritz non plus! »

Callie fixait Arizona avec étonnement. _« Comment peut-elle trouver cette île 'jolie'? J'entend déjà les moustiques d'ici et on est à peine arrivés »_

« Ok, alors on va dire que je suis votre chef, et en tant que chef, je vous ordonne d'aller chercher l'eau » déclara solennellement Jackson.

« Attend une minute, qui a dit que TU étais le chef? » demanda Mark qui ne croyait pas ce qu'il entendait.

« Je ne pense pas qu'une de ces jolies jeunes filles s'y opposera, n'est-ce pas mesdemoiselles? » il se retourna vers elles et leur lança son plus beau sourire, très charmeur…

« Non Jackson. ..» se pâmèrent alors une bonne partie de leur co-aventurières.

« Alex, qu'en pense-tu? » demanda Mark qui ferait tout pour que Jackson redescende de son nuage.

« Franchement…je m'en fiche complètement »

« Allez Alex… »

« J'ai trouvé l'eau! » s'écria tout à coup Teddy un peu plus loin, toute fière et montrant du doigt l'océan.

Les trois garçons s'échangèrent un regard désabusé avant que Jackson ne prenne la parole, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas éclater de rire face à la mine réjouie de son ainée.

« Humm… Teddy, on ne peut pas boire ça. »

« Ah bon? »

« Non! »

« J'ai trouvé l'eau! » s'exclama Lexie à quelques mètres de Teddy, montrant elle aussi l'océan du doigt.

« Eh bah, les amis, on est pas sortis de l'auberge… »

« De la cabane tu veux dire, ha ha ha » Alex et Jackson lancèrent un regard à Mark, un regard du genre: _« Tais-toi si tu ne veux pas paraitre encore plus ridicule » _ce qui calma l'humeur blagueuse de l'homme en question.

Il finirent par trouver l'eau grâce à Callie, tandis qu'Arizona aida Mark et Alex à commencer la construction de leur abri, jetant de temps à autres un regard agacé vers Jackson, Lexie et Teddy qui se baignaient joyeusement dans l'eau tiède du Pacifique.

Des clans se formaient… déjà…

* * *

><p><span>Les Kitu sur leur île<span>

« Je suis siiiiiiiii fatiguée….. » déclara Lucy en s'allongeant sur le sable chaud de leur île. « si fati…rrrr »

« Heu… elle s'est vraiment endormie là? » demanda tout bas Meredith à Derek qui marchait à ses cotés.

« Je crois, oui » répondit il dans un éclat de rire.

« QUOI, je suis sûre qu'elle se repose pour la première épreuve! Vous voyez? Elle s'économise, et comme nous, nous serons fatigués d'avoir construit l'abri, elle aura toute ses chances de gagner l'épreuve demain! Ce n'est pas normal, il faut faire quelque chose, je ne veux pas que… » Non, Miranda ne contrôlait pas son stress, mais heureusement, Cristina étais là pour la calmer….

« Hey, calme-toi le pompon, tout va bien, je vais la réveiller moi… »

Elle agrippa un seau qu'Owen portait à la main, se dirigea vers l'océan, se baissa, le remplit, retourna vers Lucy et lui lança allègrement son contenu dans la figure.

« ARGGG, qu'est-ce que… »

« Debout. » répondit simplement Cristina avec un sourire, le premier depuis son arrivée sur l'île. Puis elle se tourna vers Meredith « Affaire réglée »

« TOI… » Cristina se retourna rapidement, mais n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver l'attaque de Lucy et se retrouva par terre. Alors qu'elles commençaient à se tirer les cheveux et à se traiter de tous les noms, Owen et Derek se penchèrent vers elles et tentèrent de les séparer.

« Les filles, on se calme… »

« Mollusque mono-neuronal! »

« Espèce de… »

« STOP! » crièrent Owen et Derek à l'unisson avant de les éloigner encore plus.

« Cristina, tu va venir avec moi et Meredith, on va aller chercher l'eau. »

« Grrr…elle m'a cherché, elle va me trouver » grogna-t-elle en essayant de se libérer de l'étreinte de Derek.

« Chut, chut, allez, on y va. »

Et ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers la forêt à la recherche du précieux liquide pendant que Lucy, Owen, April et Miranda se lancèrent dans la construction de l'abri. Le reste de la soirée se déroula sans accroc majeur.


	3. Chapter 3

Jour 2, île des Kawa.

Le soleil se hissait lentement dans le ciel tandis que les candidats émergeaient difficilement de leur sommeil, enfin, pour ceux qui l'avait trouvé…

« Bien dormi? » demanda Arizona, à peine réveillée.

Elle n'obtint que des grognements en réponse, et en conclut qu'elle avait sans doute été la seule à avoir passé une nuit quasi-complète sur le camp.

« Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner » bailla alors Teddy après s'être difficilement levée, après une nuit passée à chasser les moustiques qui semblaient avoir trouvé en sa personne un excellent garde-manger. Elle se dirigea vers le coin cuisine du camp et se rendit compte qu'ils n'avaient aucunes provisions. Retournant vers leur « cabane », elle se dépêcha de faire part de sa découverte à celui qui s'était proclamé chef la veille.

« Jackson, il n'y a rien a manger… »

« Ah … » il soupira, et demanda: « Qui est partant pour faire une petite balade en forêt avec moi pour trouver de la nourriture? »

Encore une fois, la seule réponse que ses compagnons semblaient capables de donner était faite de grognements. Il se tourna vers Teddy et lui dit en souriant: « Je crois qu'on ira que tous les deux alors. »

* * *

><p><em>Plus tard, dans la forêt…<em>

« Alors, que faites-vous dans la vie? » demanda Jackson pour entamer la conversation.

« Je suis dans l'armée, et vous? »

« Mannequin. Mon grand-père est Harper Avery, vous savez, le styliste…et la mode est un truc de famille, alors voila… »

« Attend, Avery? Harper Avery? LE Harper Avery? »

« Oui » fit-il en riant avant de répéter « C'est mon grand-père »

« Impressionnant… »

« Je sais, mais je n'aime pas trop en parler. Vous savez, je veux être reconnu pour mon talent et non par mon nom, alors j'évite habituellement de crier sur tous les toits que je suis le petit-fils du soi-disant 'grand Harper Avery'… Bref, assez parlé de moi, dans l'armée vous dites? »

« Oui, cuisinière »

« Intéressant…j'espère que vous allez nous préparer de bons petits plats alors. Vous connaissez la cuisine de la région? »

« Tu veux dire, la cuisine faite avec ce qu'on peut trouver dans une forêt comme celle-ci? Oui, j'ai bien révisé avant de venir. Tu veux apprendre?» Elle lui fit un clin d'œil avant de se diriger vers un végétal qu'elle venait de remarquer, entrainant Jackson avec elle.

« Biens sur »

« Alors ça, c'est du manioc, on peut en consommer les racines. »

« Et c'est bon? »

Teddy fit une pose dans son cueillage et regarda Jackson avant de répondre:

« Oui, hum…très bon. Très…très bon, gouteux et….très bon »

« Ok, tant mieux, je suis un peu difficile concernant la nourriture… »

Il continuèrent leurs recherches pendant quelques heures, trouvant de temps en temps des ressources utiles pour leur survie, à savoir quelques bananes et autres fruits consommables, et rentrèrent au camp où la convocation de la première épreuve de confort les attendait.

* * *

><p><span>Ile des Kita.<span>

« Allez, allez, tout le monde debout, petit déjeuner dans 10 minutes! » cria Owen d'une voix forte.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui prend…réveiller les gens comme ça, c'est pas des manières… » se plaignit Cristina à Meredith, encore à moitié endormie.

« Derek m'a dit qu'il était dans l'armés, ça doit être une habitude pour lui… »

« Oui, et bien pas pour moi » et sur ce, elle se retourna dans sa couchette et enfouit sa tête sous sa couverture, bien décidée à rattraper ne serait-ce que quelques minutes de sa nuit blanche.

« Debout Cristina, une longue journée nous attend, et on a besoin d'un bon petit déjeuner équilibré pour battre l'autre équipe tout à l'heure. »

« Hum, Owen… » commença Derek, « Il n'y a que des coquillages à manger ce matin. »

« Mince…tant pis, ça fera l'affaire. Plus que 5 minutes tout le monde! »

Cinq minutes tapantes plus tard, tous les aventuriers étaient réunis autour d'Owen en train de manger leur bigorneaux tandis que ce dernier essayait de les convaincre d'adopter un cri de guerre.

« Allez, c'est important, on a besoin d'une motivation et de trouver un bon esprit d'équipe si on veut avoir une chance. »

« Mmm, les cris de guerre sont ridicules et inutiles… » Cristina ne s'était pas remise de son réveil forcé, et était par conséquent d'une humeur exécrable…à moins que ce ne soit son état naturel.

« Inutiles? Tu connais les All Blacks? »

« Assez pour savoir qu'ils ne gagnent pas GRACE à leur machin là… »

« Le Haka » intervint timidement April avant de se replonger dans son petit déjeuner.

« Oui, bref. S'ils gagnent, c'est grâce à leur travail, aux entrainements qu'ils accomplissent tous les jours, à leur persévérance, et non pas grâce à une danse et à un cri qui fait rire tout le monde. »

« Cristina a raison » déclara Meredith « on a pas besoin d'un cri de guerre pour leur mettre la pâtée! »

« Il n'empêche que ça pourrait être motivant pour l'équipe » répliqua alors Miranda.

Il continuèrent ainsi à se disputer quelques temps avant d'arriver finalement à un accord. Seulement quelques minutes plus tard, April trouva la convocation et l'équipe se mit en marche pour retrouver Richard.

* * *

><p><span>Epreuve de confort 1<span>

« Bonjour à tous et à toutes, j'espère que vous vous êtes bien reposés cette nuit parce que la première épreuve est un parcourt du combattant assez difficile et…bref, vous n'aurez qu'a suivre les flèches. La première équipe dont la totalité des joueurs aura franchis la ligne d'arrivée sera l'équipe gagnante et retournera dans son camp avec…le feu! »

Des murmures s'élevèrent des deux groupes, chacun voyant sa motivation augmenter à la vue du prix.

« Très bien, tout le monde sur la ligne de départ… »

« Attendez… »

Richard se tourna vers Owen et haussa un sourcil.

« Oui? »

« On a un petit quelque chose à faire avant » il se retourna vers son équipe « Vous êtes prêts? C'est parti »

_« Cette fois c'est sûr, on va gagner_

_Contre l'équipe rouge c'est du tout joué_

_En rentrant au camp ils vont pleurer_

_Les jaunes leur auront mis la pâtée! »_

Tous les jaunes, à l'exception de Cristina, avait chanté leur petit cri de guerre et se trouvaient plus motivés que jamais. De leur coté, les rouges avaient du mal à contenir leur gloussements. Teddy était même partie dans un fou rire dont elle s'excusa immédiatement.

« Hum..excusez-moi…c'est nerveux… »

« D'accord. » repris Richard qui n'avait pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure, un peu sous le choc de l'initiative des jaunes, « Reprenons. Sur la ligne de départ s'il vous plait? »

Cette fois, tous les candidats se positionnèrent le long du bout de bois posé sur le sable, attendant le signal de départ. Lorsqu'il fut donné, ils se précipitèrent à toute vitesse vers le premier obstacle qui n'était qu'un mur de deux mètres de haut à franchir. Si tous les garçons et la plupart des filles le franchirent sans problème, Miranda et Callie y restèrent bloquées quelques minutes, chacune de leur coté, essayant de trouver une solution. Après quelques minutes d'essais restés vains, elles décidèrent de s'entraider bien qu'elles ne soient pas dans la même équipe et se firent la courte-échelle.

Plus loin, Mark, Jackson, Alex, Owen, Teddy et Arizona bataillaient pour la première place. Ils franchissaient les obstacles au coude à coude avec une facilité déconcertante, et arrivèrent finalement assez facilement à la fin du parcours, Owen le premier.

Pendant ce temps, Callie et Miranda avaient réussi à rejoindre le peloton qui était bloqué sur un obstacle où ils devaient démêler des cordes pour s'en sortir. Méthodiquement, la plus petite de groupe fit son chemin à travers les cordage, s'extirpa de l'obstacle et courut jusqu'à la ligne d'arrivée, suivie de près par Lexie, April, Meredith et Derek, laissant Cristina, Lucy et Callie lutter pour ne pas arriver dernières.

Finalement, Cristina finit par se libérer des cordes et se pressa vers la ligne d'arrivée pendant que les deux dernières continuaient de s'énerver sur la dernière épreuve sans pouvoir la passer. Après de longues minutes de labeur, des voix se firent entendre au loin et elles reconnurent plus particulièrement celle d'Owen qui recommençait à chanter.

«_ Cette fois Lucy tu va gagner_

_A travers ces cordes tu va passer_

_Et tu laissera Callie bouche-bée_

_Car, euh…c'est pour cela que tu es née »_

_« Ridicule » _pensa Cristina, « _et en plus ça veut rien dire »_

Encouragée par le cri de guerre de son équipe, Lucy retrouva toute sa motivation et fini par se dégager de l'obstacle avant de courir vers les siens qui attendaient, aux cotés de Richard, à une centaine de mètres plus loin. Lorsqu'elle fut à portée de vue, son équipe commença à hurler de joie, célébrant leur victoire, et Lucy décida de la fêter à sa manière en exécutant quelques figures de gymnastique devant la ligne d'arrivée. Mais elle ne vit pas Callie arriver par derrière, et lorsqu'elle salua son équipe avant de franchir la ligne, elle fut doublée par la brune et resta sous le choc.

« Victoire des rouges! » déclara Richard avant de tendre la précieuse torche enflammée à Callie, encore essouflée.

« Pour les rouges, hip hip hip…. »

« HOURRA! »

Alors que l'équipe gagnante se congratulait, l'ambiance chez la perdante était des plus mauvaises. Tous blâmaient l'erreur monumentale de Lucy, qui fut même traitée de drosophile blonde par Cristina. Il retournèrent finalement vers leur camp dans un silence complet, encore dégoutés par leur défaite…

Arrivés sur leur île, ils allèrent se coucher directement après avoir mangé quelques coquillages pendant que leur adversaires dansaient autour du feu sur l'île voisine.


	4. Jour 3

Jour 3, île de Kawa.

« Ha ha ha, la tête de Lucy quant tu lui es passée devant hier! » fit Arizona à Callie dans un éclat de rire « On aurait dit qu'elle voyait Webber danser sur le sable en tutu! »

« C'est vrai! » s'esclaffa Callie, « même si j'ai surtout vu le regard de Cristina. Je pensais vraiment qu'elle allait lui sauter dessus et lui faire regretter d'être venue sur l'île! »

Le soleil venait de se lever sur l'île des rouges et déjà les deux jeunes femmes s'activaient en « cuisine » afin de préparer un petit déjeuner pour le reste de l'équipe. Si la nuit avait été courte, elle avait néanmoins été plus supportable grâce à l'obtention du feu la veille et Arizona était reconnaissante envers Callie de ne pas avoir baissé les bras en voyant Lucy courir vers la ligne d'arrivée. Oui, elle l'avait décidé: Callie et elle allaient devenir de grandes amies.

Juste après s'être fait cette promesse, elle fut tirée de ses pensées par Teddy qui arrivait en trottinant vers elle. Levant la tête vers la nouvelle venue, elle lui lança un grand sourire.

« Salut Teddy! Alors, partie courir ce matin? »

« Oui » répondit l'intéressée, un peu essoufflée « J'ai fait le tour de l'île. C'est vraiment magnifique, et …très romantique » ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Jackson qui venait de se lever.

« Hé, hé, j'en connais une qui voudrait bien être accompagnée pour son prochain jogging. » lança malicieusement Arizona après avoir suivi le regard de Teddy.

« Hein? Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là? » s'inquiéta cette dernière dont les joues avaient soudainement pris une teinte rosée.

« Oh, rien…rien d'important. » répondit Arizona, gardant son sourire qui en disait long.

Teddy allait demander à la jeune femme des explications lorsque Jackson s'avança vers elle en s'étirant, montrant ses abdos dans toute leur splendeur.

« Ferme la bouche Teddy. » chuchota Arizona à la jeune femme dont les yeux ne quittaient pas le mannequin, avant de se retirer et faire la vaisselle.

« Salut Teddy! »

« Salut Jackson… »

« Hum…j'allais faire un tour en forêt. Ca t'embêterait de te joindre à moi? »

« Oui! Enfin, non, ça ne m'embêterait pas, et oui j'aimerais beaucoup venir. » bafouilla Teddy avant de suivre Jackson vers la jungle.

_Pendant ce temps, dans la cabane…_

« Grrr, ce Jackson me tape sur le système… » grognait Mark depuis son réveil, et encore plus après l'avoir vu partir avec Teddy.

« Ah oui? Je le trouve intéressant… » répondit la jeune Lexie, rêveuse.

« Pfff, il est mannequin, sa vie se résume à « sois beau et tais-toi », rien de très intéressant là-dedans. »

A ces mots, la cadette de l'équipe se tourna et jeta un regard noir à Mark.

« Et en quoi serai-tu plus intéressant que Jackson? »

« … »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais » soupira Lexie avec mépris avant de se lever pour chercher quelque chose à manger, laissant Mark seul avec Alex.

« Qu'est-ce que t'en pense, toi? »

« Je m'en fiche.» grommela le jeune homme avant de suivre Lexie vers le côté cuisine.

* * *

><p><span>Jour 3, île de Kitu<span>

« A quoi est-ce que tu pensais! » s'exclama Meredith, juste après s'être réveillée.

Lucy leva les yeux au ciel. Elle avait passé la soirée d'hier et une bonne partie de la nuit à essuyer les reproches de ses compagnons concernant la dernière épreuve, et il semblait qu'elle n'avait pas fini d'en entendre parler.

« Je propose qu'elle s'occupe seule de la cuisine et de l'entretien du camp en guise de punition » fit Cristina sans quitter des yeux la crevette qui lui servirait de petit déjeuner. Sentant sur elle le regard interrogatif d'Owen, elle leva la tête et ajouta avec lassitude « Ba quoi, elle l'a cherché non? »

« Elle a juste fait une erreur, c'est pas très grave… »

« Pas très grave? On avait gagné, Webber s'avançait vers nous pour nous donner le feu, et elle? Elle danse, fait la roue ou je ne sais quoi, et se fait dépasser comme une débutante! »

« Je suis désolée Cristina! C'était idiot, on peut passer à autre chose? » demanda Lucy, pleine d'espoir.

Mais en vain…

« Je vais voir…en attendant, va chercher à manger. » ordonna-t-elle à la blonde qui s'empressa de se lever. « Et va laver mon T-shirt » ajouta-t-elle avant de se replonger dans son repas. Sentant une nouvelle fois le regard du roux, elle soupira et attendit qu'il tourne les talons avant de décortiquer sa crevette.

« C'était pas très gentil » fit Meredith en s'asseyant à côté de la jeune asiatique.

« Elle l'a mérité » répliqua-t-elle.

_Au même moment sur la plage…_

« Euh…Miranda? »

« Hmmm? »

« Est-ce que…Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir à côté de vous? »

« hmm… »

Prenant cette réponse pour un oui, April plia les jambes et décida de s'asseoir à la droite de la petite femme. Enfonçant nerveusement ses pieds dans le sable, elle prit son courage à deux mains et entreprit d'initier la conversation.

« Alors? Vous faites quoi dans la vie? »

« Psychologue » répondit Miranda sans se tourner vers la plus jeune.

« Vraiment? C'est génial! »

« Pfff » ricana Miranda « Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être une personne qui s'assoit sur un fauteuil pour écouter les problèmes des gens? Non, je suis professeur dans un lycée. »

« C'est super! »

« Oui… »

« Et pourquoi vous-êtes vous lancée dans cette aventure? »

A cette question, Miranda se tourna enfin vers April, et la regarda avec étonnement avant de répondre…à sa manière.

« Je ne suis pas comme ça. Je ne suis pas le genre de personne à m'asseoir sur la plage pour parler avec quelqu'un, et encore moins avec quelqu'un que je connais pas. Je ne suis pas venue ici pour me faire des amis mais pour gagner, et c'est pour cette raison que je ne répondrais pas à cette question, ni à aucune autre que vous me poserez. » Elle se tut, attendant le départ de la source de son agacement. Voyant que la jeune femme ne bougeait pas, elle ajouta: « Notre conversation est terminée. »

Sur ces mots, April se leva, surprise par l'attitude de sa co-équipière et allait se tourner vers le camp lorsque qu'un reflet étrange apparut dans l'eau. Elle se précipita dans la mer et agrippa la bouteille avant de courir vers la cabane.

« Epreuve d'immunitééééééééé! »

* * *

><p>« Bonjour à tous et à toutes! » s'exclama joyeusement Webber lorsque les deux équipes furent alignées face à lui. « Aujourd'hui, pour l'épreuve d'immunité, vous allez devoir vous relayer pour porter de lourdes pierres sous l'eau du ponton jusqu'au drapeau. La première équipa à voir sa pierre au niveau dudit drapeau gagne le totem tandis que l'autre aura rendez-vous avec moi pour le Conseil. » S'assurant que tous les candidats aient compris les règles, il les envoya au ponton, et attendit qu'ils soient tous prêts avant de donner le signal de départ (après avoir laisser Owen et les autres chanter leur cri de guerre).<p>

« 3...2...1...Partez! »

Très vite, les deux équipes s'organisèrent et établirent un ordre de passage, laissant partir Meredith d'abord chez les jaunes, et Teddy chez les rouges. Après ce premier passage, un léger écart est déjà créé laissant un léger avantage aux rouges dû à la piètre performance de Meredith. Le reste de l'épreuve fut très rapide, avec les Kawa possédant des qualités sportives et aquatiques impressionnantes tandis que Meredith, Lucy et Cristina ralentissaient les Kitu. Malgré l'étonnant parcourt de Miranda, ayant confessé être professeur de natation lors d'un passage de relais, son équipe s'inclina largement contre les rouges après que Callie, originaire de Miami et donc grande nageuse, ait déposé la lourde pierre au pied du drapeau, accordant la victoire à son équipe qui l'acclamait.

Une fois revenus sur la terre ferme, Webber s'avança vers eux, le totem dans les mains.

« Victoire des rouges! Félicitations! Callie, vous avez été la dernière à porter la pierre, je vous remet le totem et vous souhaite une bonne nuit. » Il se tourna vers l'équipe adverse. « Quant à vous, les jaunes, on se revoit plus tard pour le Conseil… »

Sur ces mots, les deux équipes retournèrent vers leur camp respectif avec deux humeurs bien différentes…

* * *

><p><strong>Donc les jaunes vont au Conseil. Dites-moi si vous avez envie de voir quelqu'un de particulier ( Derek, Meredith, April, Miranda, Lucy, Owen, Cristina) partir même si j'ai déjà ma petite idée dessus, niak niak.<strong>


	5. Jour 3Conseil

_Jour du Conseil_

La nuit était enfin tombée et la tribu des jaunes avançait lentement vers le lieu du conseil, leurs flambeaux à la main. Une fois arrivés en face de Webber, chacun pris place sur le banc de pierre, Cristina prenant soin de se mettre le plus loin possible de Lucy.

« Bonsoir à tous, et bienvenue à ce premier conseil. Avant de passer au vote, je voudrais revenir sur les évènements qui vont ont amené ici, à commencer par l'épreuve de confort. » Il se tourna vers Lucy. « Que s'est-il passé ce jour là ? »

« Il s'est passé que Madame Ridicule a préféré faire un gala de danse que de faire gagner son équipe » lança Cristina avant que Lucy, tremblante, ne puisse dire le moindre mot.

« Cristina, s'il te plait... »

« Non, Owen, ne la défend pas, tu sais très bien que son cas est désespéré et que tout le monde va voter contre elle de toutes façons »

« Tu n'en sais rien Cristina. Lucy a commis une erreur, ce qui est regrettable, mais elle est très active sur le camp...contrairement à...d'autres personnes » expliqua Owen avec calme.

« Ah oui, et qui sont ces 'autres personnes' ? » demanda alors la jeune femme, lançant au roux un regard de défi.

« Et bien... » Owen gesticula nerveusement sur son banc.

« Toi et Meredith » tenta alors April, avec une toute petite voix.

Le regard noir que lui lança Cristina aurait pût faire trembler de peur le plus grand des catcheurs.

« Heu...c'est vrai que vous passez beaucoup de temps sur la plage à bronzer et à discuter..., fit-elle d'une voix hésitante avant de se rattraper. Ce qui ne veux pas dire que vous ne faites rien ! Enfin...vous pourriez faire plus...je crois »

Elle se tourna vers ses coéquipiers pour trouver un peu d'aide Certains hochaient la tête mais aucun ne pris la parole, de peur de recevoir les foudres de Cristina. « Merci de votre soutien... » grommela t'elle alors tout bas en baissant la tête.

« April, je vais faire de ta vie sur le camp un enfer... »

La plus jeune se mit à rougir sans relever la tête, regrettant certainement ses paroles.

Voyant la tension grimper de plus en plus au sein de l'équipe, Webber décida de lancer la cérémonie des votes.

« Très bien. Miranda, veuillez vous présenter devant l'urne et y déposer votre bulletin. »

La petite femme s'exécuta, suivie ensuite par Owen, Lucy, Meredith et April. Quand fut venu le tour de Cristina, celle-ci marcha « accidentellement » (du moins l'assurait t'elle) sur le pied de Lucy, mais tout le monde avait pût voir le petit sourire qu'elle arborait en s'éloignant vers l'urne. Derek, dernier à passer, conclut la cérémonie.

« Parfait, tout le monde à voté, je vais à présent procéder au dépouillement. »

Il se pencha vers l'urne et l'ouvrit sans difficulté avant d'en sortir le premier bulletin. Le gardant face à lui pour prendre connaissance du nom qui y était inscrit, il le retourna ensuite pour le présenter aux autres candidats.

« Cristina. »

« QUOI ?C'est une BLAGUE ? »

« S'il vous plait, j'aimerais que le dépouillement se fasse dans le silence. »

Une fois celui-ci revenu, il poursuivit sa tache.

« Nouveau bulletin : Lucy »

« Ahh, voilà un peu de bon sens »

« Cristina ! »

« Rohh, ça va... »

« Prochain bulletin : Lucy. Suivit de:Lucy. Lucy. et Lucy . Lucy, veuillez vous lever et me rejoindre avec votre flambeau ».

La jeune femme se leva, les jambes encore tremblantes et s'avança vers le maitre de cérémonie.

« Lucy, la tribu a décidé de vous éliminer, et leur sentence est irrévocable ». Il éteignit sa torche avant de lui demander si elle avait quelque chose à dire à ses ex-coéquipiers. Elle répondit par la négative et s'en alla.


	6. Jour 4: épreuve de confort

Jour 4, Tribu des Kitu

« Ahhhh, j'ai bien dormi moi » bailla Cristina en s'étirant de tout son long sur le sol de leur cabane. « Lucy n'est plus là pour grogner, tout est par-fait ».

« Parle pour toi. » répliqua Meredith de mauvais humeur. « Sérieusement, tu n'as pas entendu Owen ronfler ? C'était insupportable ! .»

« Owen ? Non, c'était Derek » intervint April. Voyant les regards pour le moins étranges qu'elle reçu de la part des deux femmes (Derek est trop parfait pour ronfler), elle décida, pour son bien, de sortir de la cabane et de chercher à manger.

« En parlant de Derek, tu as une idée d'où il peut bien être ? Il a dormi à coté de moi cette nuit mais il avait disparu quand je me suis réveillée... » demanda Meredith à Cristina, curieuse.

« Oui, il est là-bas, en train de se coiffer...depuis deux heures...Il a dormi à coté de toi ? ».

« Pff, quel genre de personne se coiffe pendant deux heures ? »pouffa Meredith, prenant bien soin d'éviter la question de son amie.

« Aucun idée.» répondit Cristina avant de se lever, à la recherche du petit déjeuner.

* * *

><p>« Le petit déjeuner est prêt ! Tout le monde debout ! On a de la chance aujourd'hui : noix de coco et bananes pour tout le monde ! »<p>

« Ah, bonjour Owen. On est gâtés ce matin » s'exclama Derek en arrivant

« Miranda et moi nous sommes levés tôt pour chercher à manger. On voulait te proposer de nous accompagner, mais tu avais l'air occupé...hum...à te coiffer. »

« Ah, ah, oui, l'air marin enlève du volume à mes cheveux, je suis bien obligé de m'en occuper. » fit Derek en se passant la main dans sa crinière, parce qu'il le vaut bien.

Quelques minutes plus tard, toute l'équipe était au complet, tous assis autour de la petite table construite la veille par Owen. Chacun discutait tranquillement avec les autres dans une ambiance des plus agréable. La forte chaleur était atténuée par un petit vent frais venu de l'océan tandis que des petits oiseaux volaient en chantant dans le ciel. La mer, d'un bleu turquoise et d'un grandeur infinie donnait une intense sensation de liberté...Le tout présageait une excellente journée...

Jusqu'au moment où...

« Bon, je crois que c'est le moment idéal pour connaître le nom du traitre qui a voté contre moi au conseil d'hier. » commença Cristina d'une voix étrangement calme et posée, avant de prendre nonchalamment une gorgée de jus de coco.

Un silence pesant pris place autour des équipiers, surpris tant par la question que part la manière dont elle a été posée.

« Alors ? » demanda Cristina innocemment.

« Oh ! Regardez ! La convocation de la prochaine épreuve arrive! » cria une April toute excitée, espérant ainsi éviter une conversation qui promettait d'être des plus...intéressantes.

« C'est un bout de bois qui flotte. » répondit Cristina d'un air dédaigneux. « Maintenant, j'aimerais avoir une réponse. QUI a voté contre moi hier soir ?! »

De nouvelles longues secondes passèrent sans que quiconque n'ose répondre à Cristina. Fusillant chacun de ses camarades, sauf Meredith, du regard, elle se leva en direction de la plage, non sans menacer ses équipiers.

« Je saurai qui a fait ça de toutes manières. Ca ne sert à rien de vous couvrir, je trouverai ce traitre, et quand je l'aurai trouvé, il ou elle regrettera d'avoir mis mon nom dans l'urne. N'est ce pas Owen ? »

* * *

><p><span>Ile des Kawa<span>

« Le soleil vient de se lever, on est heureux de retrouver, l'ami du petit déjeuner, l'ami riz brulé. Lalala lala... »

Teddy, qui venait à peine de se réveiller, s'arrêta net à la vue de la jeune femme dansant autour du feu, tout en remuant le contenu de la casserole.

« Arizona ? »

« Oh, bonjour Teddy ? Bien dormi ? »

« Mmmoui » fit-elle en se frottant les yeux. « Euh...c'est quoi cette odeur ? »

« Ah ah, rien du tout. J'ai juste peut être fait bruler le riz du petit dej' ce matin, rien de grave. » répondit la blonde tout sourire.

« Argg non Arizooona, je ne peux pas fonctionner sans un bon petit déjeuner pour commencer la journée... »

« T'inquiètes pas, ça sera très bon ! Regarde, il suffit juste d'enlever le noir ici...et là...et le tour est joué ! Youhouu, tiens, mange ça, et file faire ton footing avec Mister beaux yeux » finit-elle avec un clin d'oeil à sa nouvelle amie, lui tendant un coquillage rempli de riz.

« Mister 'Beaux Yeux' » fit-elle en mimant des guillemets avec ses doigts « est en train de se baigner avec Mademoiselle 'Je Sais Tout'. Tu sais qu'elle m'a dit combien d'habitants habitent l'archipel ? Qu'elle connait toutes les coutumes locales ? Qu'elle sait en quelle année cette île a été découverte ? »

« Oui, elle connait même le nom de toutes les tribus ainsi que celui de leur chef de l'archipel. » répondit Arizona en rigolant « Cette fille est incroyable ! Oh ! Bonjour Alex, prêt pour cette nouvelle journée d'aventures?! »

Alex, qui venait à peine de se réveiller, grommela ce qui ressembla à un oui et parti couper du bois.

* * *

><p>« Tu crois qu'Arizona a quelqu'un qui l'attend aux Etats-Unis ? Un copain ? Un fiancé ?Un mari ?...Une copine ?<p>

« Regarde-le à se pavaner devant tout le monde ! Je te promets Callie qu'il s'en ira au prochain conseil ! » grommela Mark, assis à l'ombre d'un cocotier, sans se soucier des interrogations de sa nouvelle amie.

Callie haussa les sourcils et suivit le regard de Mark pour voir de qui il parlait.

« Ha ha, mon pauvre Mark, ne compte pas sur Lexie et Teddy pour appuyer ton vote » ricanna la jeune femme après avoir compris qu'il s'agissait en fait de Jackson.

« Pauvres filles naïves. Elles ne se rendent pas compte de son petit jeu. Il se sert de son physique pour leur faire oublier ses inexistantes capacités sportives. » Il fit une pause. « Voter contre lui serait dans leur intérêt bien sur, je n'ai aucune arrière pensée. Je ne veux pas qu'elles soit aveuglées par sa tête d'ange et qu'elles soient déçues parce qu'il ne sait rien faire d'autre. »

« Bien sur... »

« T'es avec moi sur ce coup ? »

« On en reparlera le jour du conseil. En attendant, je crois apercevoir une bouteille à la mer ! »

* * *

><p><em>L'union fait la force. Poussez votre coéquipier vers la flamme et faites attention à la marche arrière, hahaha...<em>

* * *

><p><em>Plus tard, sur une plage perdu dans l'océan...<em>

« Bonjour à tous et bienvenue à cette deuxième épreuve de confort qui vous permettra de remporter...du matériel de pêche ! » s'écria Webber avec enthousiasme.

Il fit une pause, attendant une quelconque démonstration de joie à la vue de la récompense. N'en recevant aucune, il haussa les épaules et poursuivit :

« Pour cette épreuve, chaque équipe sera attachée par un élastique à ce poteau là-bas. Vous devrez ensuite aller attraper les torches de l'autre coté et les remettre dans leurs emplacements. Tout le monde a compris ? »

Voyant qu'ils hochaient tous la tête, il continua : « Comme vous avez pu le constater les Kawa, c'est Lucy qui a été éliminée au dernier conseil. Un membre de votre tribu de ne participera donc pas à cette épreuve. Je vais vous demander de piocher dans ce sac. Le candidat ayant pioché la boule noir restera sur le coté ».

Il s'approcha de Mark qui prit la première boule.

« Blanche »

Vint ensuite le tour de Jackson :

« Blanche »

Puis Lexie :

« Blanche »

Puis Teddy

« Rahhh, boule noir »

***Mot-Mot-Motus***

Teddy, vous avez perdu, la main passe...heu, pardon, je regarde trop la télé...vous pouvez vous mettre sur le coté.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux équipes étaient prêtes, attendant le signal de Webber qui ne se fit pas attendre.

« 3...2...1...PARTEZ ! »

Les deux équipes s'élancèrent vers la première torche qu'ils atteignirent sans difficulté. Mais tandis que les jaunes effectuèrent sans problème leur marche arrière, les rouges, emmenés par Mark, se prirent les pieds dans le sable et tombèrent tous les uns sur les autres. Le temps de se relever, leurs adversaires avaient déjà pris une confortable avance.

« Allez Jackson, fonce ! » criait une Teddy hystérique pour encourager son équipe !

Mais ses encouragements ne suffisaient pas, et elle ne pouvait que regarder, impuissante, son équipe tomber par la force de l'élastique à chaque fois qu'ils attrapaient une torche, tandis que les Kitu enchainaient avec une rapidité déconcertante, menés par un Owen impressionnant.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les rouges placèrent leur dernière torche (pendant que les Kawa étaient toujours bloqués dans le sable), et laissèrent exploser leur joie d'avoir gagné leur première épreuve.

« On a gagné ! On a gagné, bravo à tous ! » confiait Owen à chacun de ses coéquipiers en leur tapotant le dos.

Webber prit la parole :

« Félicitations aux jaunes pour cette épreuve gagnée assez facilement, il faut le dire. » il se tourna ensuite vers les rouges : « que s'est il passé ? »

Mark fut le premier à répondre : « Il s'est passé que Jackson était plus concentré à faire les yeux doux à Lexie qu'a tirer sur l'élastique ! »

A ces mots, Teddy, jalouse, jeta un regard agressif à la pauvre Lexie qui n'avait rien demandé

« C'est pas vrai ! » se défendit le fautif

« Si c'est vrai ! »

« Non c'est pas vrai ! »

« Si c'... »

« SILENCE LES ENFANTS » cria une voix.

Les deux équipes et Webber se retournèrent pour voir qui avait osé crier pour arrêter ses enfantillages, et trouvèrent une Miranda très énervée qui pointait son index vers les deux hommes...

« Vous êtes des adultes non ? Alors comportez vous comme tels ! On se croirait à la maternelle ici, c'est pas possible » puis elle posa son regard sur Webber « Et vous, vous les provoquez avec vos questions à la noix ! Donnez-nous notre matériel de pêche au lieu de mettre le bazar ! »

Richard, tout penaud, ne pût que s'exécuter et lui tandis le matériel, surpris par l'audace de la petite femme.

Une fois le matériel en main, Miranda tourna les talon en direction de son île, suivie de près par le reste de son équipe.

* * *

><p>Merci aux reviewers du dernier chapitre!<p>

J'en profite pour m'excuser du caractère un peu beaucoup débile de Teddy dans les précédents chapitres qui est en effet bien loin de ce qu'on voit dans la série (en relisant le début, ça me faisait limite mal au coeur^^). J'avoue qu'à l'époque où j'ai commencé cette fic, c'était LOIN d'être mon personnage préféré. Mais ça a un peu changé depuis donc je rattraperai tout ça dans les chapitres suivants. Pour les autres personnages dont le comportement ici est très différent que celui de la série...je peux pas m'en empêcher, désolée ^_^


	7. Jour 5: épreuve d'immunité

**Jour 5**

Ile des Kitu

« Hihihi »

La jour se levait sur l'île des Kitu, et déjà, un membre de l'équipe faisait part de sa bonne humeur au reste.

« Mmm, qui est déjà en train de rire de si bonne heure. Le jour est à peine levé... » gémissait Teddy, plaçant son sac à dos au dessus de sa tête dans l'espoir de retrouver un peu de silence.

« Ca doit être Arizona, qui d'autre ? » répondit Callie, dans le même état que la cuisinière. « Faisons semblant de dormir, peut être qu'elle s'en ira...rrrrrrr »

« Hihihihihi »

« Arizona ? »

« Oui ? Hihihi »

« Tais-toi! »

« ... »

« Pourquoi tu riait en fait ? » demanda tout de même Teddy.

« Hihihi, ils ont le matériel de pêche...hihihi...mais ils ont pas de feu...hahaha » Arizona ne pouvait à peine finir sa phrase tellement elle riait, sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Teddy leva les yeux au ciel, surprise qu'un si petit détail fasse autant rire la blonde. Encore à moitié endormie, elle tenta quand même une réponse :

« Ils pourront toujours faire des sushis.. »

« Oh, j'adoooore les sushis ! »

Mark, qui avait écouté toute la conversation depuis l'autre coté de la cabane, décida d'ajouter son grain de sel, au grand dam de Teddy.

« A propos, j'en ai une bien bonne ! »

« Tu dors pas toi ? »

« Comment dit-on 'pas de problème' en japonais ? »

Aucune des deux femmes (plus ou moins) réveillées ne répondit, l'une plus intéressée à retrouver son sommeil, l'autre dans une profonde réflexion.

« Pas de sushis ! AHAHAHAHAH »

« Lamentable Mark. »

* * *

><p>Quelques heures plus tard, après le petit déjeuner, Jackson s'approcha d'un groupe de fille composé de Lexie, Teddy, et Arizona, qui se rafraîchissaient au bord de la mer. Il s'assit auprès d'elle, bien trop près d'Arizona aux yeux des deux autres femmes, et commença à discuter.<p>

« Alors, Arizona, qu'est ce que tu fais dans la vie ? »

« Je tiens un magasin de farces et attrapes à Phoenix. »

« Oh, intéressant. Et il y a quelqu'un dans ta vie en ce moment ? » demanda Jackson en se rapprochant encore plus de la blonde.

« Hum...non » répondit-elle en s'éloignant discrètement du jeune mannequin.

« Comment ça se fait ? Une si jolie jeune femme... »

« Je ne suis pas intéressée Jackson, désolée. » l'interrompit-elle en souriant avant de se lever et d'aller rejoindre Callie et Mark, occupés à couper du bois. Jackson, maintenant seul avec Teddy et Lexie, tenta d'en savoir plus sur le comportement de la jeune femme. Car, soyons sérieux, on ne repousse pas les avances de Jackson Avery.

« Vous savez ce qu'elle a voulu dire par là ? »

« Oui » répondit sèchement Lexie, jalouse de l'intérêt qu'il portait à Arizona « Elle n'est pas intéressée ».

« Et je dirait même plus » ajouta Teddy, « elle ne sera JAMAIS intéressée ». Elle avait bien insisté sur le mot 'jamais' dans l'espoir que Jackson capte le message, ce qui fut le cas.

« Ooohh, je vois, comme Callie alors ? »

« Comment ça comme Callie ? »

« Ni Mark, ni moi ne sommes le type de Callie d'après elle, ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire. »

« Non, ça ne veut rien dire. Peut être que vous n'êtes tout simplement pas...son type ? » répliqua t'elle en haussant les épaules.

« Non, je crois que ça va plus loin que ça... »

« Tiens, tiens, tout ça risque d'être intéressant... » affirma alors une Teddy songeuse.

* * *

><p><span>Ile des kawa<span>

_(Sur le camp)_

« Alors, Meredith ? Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes à réaliser cette belle aventure ? » demanda Derek qui venait juste de s'asseoir a coté de la mystérieuse femme.

« Je ne sais pas, juste l'envie de tenter quelque chose de grand, de repousser mes limites pour aller vers un objectif. Aller le plus loin possible, tout simplement. »

« Très impressionnant. » répondit-il en hochant la tête. Il avait au fond de lui le sentiment qu'il y avait quelque chose à ajouter à ces honorables raisons mais décida d'en rester là.

« Et toi Derek ? Même question. »

« Oh, pas grand chose. Je voulais essayer de faire le point dans ma vie, et quoi de mieux qu'une île perdue dans l'océan pour ce genre de réflexions... des soucis à oublier...»

« ...des choix à regretter... » continua Meredith

« Exactement ! » répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

« Une femme à fuir ? »

Derek, surprit par la question, émit un rire nerveux avant de répondre :

« Non, je suis libre comme l'air... »

* * *

><p><em>(Dans la forêt)<em>

« Et ça, ça se mange ? Non bien sur que non, ça ne se mange pas. Voyons Miranda, il faut que tu ramène à manger si tu ne veux pas te faire éliminer. Trouve quelque chose, trouve quelque chose...Tiens, qu'est ce que c'est que ça... »

Miranda marchait dans la forêt depuis ce qui lui paraissait des heures. Elle avait déjà trouvé un régime entier de bananes, ce qu'elle espérait être du manioc et un étrange collier, mais en éternelle insatisfaite, elle en voulait toujours plus. Et la peur d'être renvoyée chez elle pour cause d'inactivité était une grande source de motivation.

Alors qu'elle se penchait pour vérifier si l'espèce de grande tige verte était de la canne à sucre, elle s'arrêta net dans on investigation, persuadée d'avoir entendu un bruit. Dans son parcours jusqu'à cette partie de la forêt, elle était déjà tombée sur des singes, des araignées de la taille de son poing et autres insectes, mais ce bruit...ce bruit semblait venir de quelque chose de beaucoup plus gros, beaucoup plus...dangereux ?

Le bruit se rapprochait de plus en plus tandis que sa main droite serrait avec force la machette qu'elle avait emporté pour son expédition.

« _Oh non, oh non, Miranda, pourquoi es-tu partie sans les autres, inconsciente ! Quelle idée d'aller seule dans une forêt hostile_ » pensait-elle, toujours immobile.

« Miranda ? »

« _Et ça parle en plus ?_ »

« Miranda, où es-tu ? »

« _Je connais cette voix..._ »

« Miranda, la convocation à l'épreuve est arrivée, il faut y aller maintenant... »

« Laissons-la se perdre en forêt, ça fera une concurrente de moins... »

« N'y penses même pas Cristina ! »

« Oh allez Owen, elle s'en ira bientôt de toutes façons ! »

Comprenant que les énormes bêtes formées par son esprit n'étaient que Owen et Cristina, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement et laissa un léger sourire se former sur sa bouche, sourire qu'elle s'empressa de dissimuler avant d'aller retrouver ses compagnons.

« Oh, elle est là, par ici Miranda ! » cria Owen en faisant de grands gestes vers la petite femme.

« Allez Owen, il est encore temps de s'en aller. Regarde-la, on dirait ... »

« ...Qu'on va passez un sale quart d'heure, oui »

Owen ne croyait pas si bien dire à peine arrivée à leur hauteur, Miranda se jeta sur Owen en le tapant de toutes ses forces tandis que Cristina tentait de la retenir.

« Espèces d'idiots... » elle continuait de taper « ...vous m'avez fait peur ! » elle tapa de plus belle jusqu'à ce qu'Owen arrive à la contrôler.

« Miranda, ça va aller, vous êtes en état de choc. Calmez-vous, il est temps d'aller à l'épreuve, et je crois qu'on va se régaler.» confiait Owen en lui tapotant amicalement le dos.

* * *

><p>« Hey hey, bienvenue à tous pour cette deuxième épreuve d'immunité » déclara Webber en souriant de toutes ses dents. « J'espère que vous avez faim ? »<p>

Après avoir prononcé cette phrase, certains candidats auraient jurés avoir vu un sourire quelque peu sadique se former sur le visage de Richard. Ca ne présageait rien de bon...

« Et oui, j'espère que vous avez faim, car aujourd'hui est le jour de la fameuse épreuve de dégustation ! Youpi » Il frappait maintenant des mains en sautillant comme un petit enfant le jour de Noël, sous le regard médusé de la totalité des candidats.

« Il est devenu fou ? » demanda Cristina à Meredith qui se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Bon, hum...excusez moi...hum » il repris son sérieux. « Avant de commencer, il nous faut encore remettre les équipes à égalité. Je vais donc procéder au tirage au sort. Mettez vous en rond les rouges. »

Une fois sa demande accomplie, il se plaça au milieu et du cercle, et très solennellement, commença le tirage au sort :

« Je fais de la bouillie pour mes petits cochon. Pour un, pour deux, pour trois, pour quatre, pour cinq, pour six, pour sept, pour huit, pour neuf, bœuf ! Arizona, vous ne participerez pas à cette épreuve de dégustation. »

« Oh non, tout mais pas ça, il FAUT que je participe à cette épreuve, s'il vous plait. »

« Le tirage au sort a parlé, vous ne participerez pas à cette épreuve, un point c'est tout. »

A ces mots, Arizona baissa la tête et se plaça sur le coté, la tête baissée. Une fois face à son équipe, Alex s'exclama :

« Tu pleures ? »

« J'ai des soucis avec l'autorité. » elle renifla « Tais-toi Alex ! »

« Bon, maintenant que c'est réglé » repris Webber « Je veux que chacun se mette face au troncs d'arbres et qu'il s'apprête à faire la dégustation de sa vie. » Il attendit que tout le monde se positionne face aux troncs sur lesquels étaient posées des cloches de cuisine. « Très bien, tout le monde est prêt ? Vous pouvez lever la cloche. »

A la levée de la cloche, plusieurs réaction se firent entendre. Entre de nombreux « beuhh », « pouahhh », et autres « beurk », un bruit sourd attira l'attention d'Owen. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers sa voisine pour lui demander ce que c'était, il ne vit personne. Baissant la tête, il comprit qu' April s'était évanouie à la vue de leur repas.

« April va bien ? » demanda une Lexie inquiète qui, étant dans l'autre équipe, se trouvait directement face à la jeune femme et l'avait vu pâlir avant de tomber par terre.

« Oui oui, elle s'est juste évanouie. » répondit Owen comme si de rien était.

Comme personne d'autre n'avait remarqué sa « disparition », Webber expliqua le plat.

« Voici les fameuses mygales de l'archipel, 10cm de long, 50g. Tout se mange, alors...bon appétit ! La première équipe à manger toutes ses mygales remporte l'épreuve. 3...2...1... mangez ».

A la fin du décompte, les plus hardis engloutirent les arachnides à plein bouche. Owen et Teddy avançaient vite dans leur dégustation, habitués à des situations culinaires extrêmes. Un peu plus lents, Alex, Derek, Miranda, Callie et Mark, grimaçants, faisaient de leur mieux pour allier rapidité et efficacité tandis que les derniers, Jackson, Lexie, et Meredith, faisaient plus attention à décortiquer l'araignée avec soin que de la manger réellement, sans doute dans l'espoir de gagner du temps. Cristina, de son côté, semblait penser que la bête pouvait disparaître toute seule si elle la fixait de ses yeux assez longtemps. Osant à peine la toucher, elle essaya tout de même, discrètement, de la refiler à Meredith mais se fit prendre la main dans le sac. Quant à la pauvre April, elle était toujours dans les vapes.

Seulement quelques secondes plus tard, Owen termina son festin, courut chercher une feuille de palmier dans la forêt adjacente et entreprit de réanimer April. Peu après, se fut au tour de Teddy de finir, et elle se lança dans sa seconde mission, étant d'encourager ses équipiers. Ces encouragements semblaient efficaces puisqu'ils permirent à Callie, Mark et Lexie de finir.

Dans l'autre équipe, Derek et Meredith finirent en même temps et tombèrent (amicalement bien sur) dans les bras l'un de l'autre, fiers de leur succès. Cristina commença à manger la première patte.

« Allez Jackson, bouge-toi. » cria Mark alors que le mannequin subissait ce qui paraissait être son trentième haut-de-coeur.

« Je vais vomir... » gémissait-il, agrippant le tronc d'arbre de peur de tomber dans les pommes lui aussi.

De son coté, Owen était toujours agenouillé auprès d'April et continuait de lui agiter la feuille de palmier devant son visage. Cette action fut récompensée par le réveil de la jeune femme...

« April, tu es réveillée ? » demanda Owen

« Je...oui...je...c'est un cauchemar, pas vrai ? » demanda t'elle en proie à la panique.

« Non, il faut que tu ailles manger ta mygale, il faut le faire pour l'équipe. »

Elle retomba dans les pommes en entendant ces mots.

« Jackson ! Mange cette mygale ! C'est pas la petite bête qui va manger la grosse ! »

« Allez Cristina, dépêche-toi ! »

« C'est bon, j'ai fini ! » cria t'elle en levant les bras.

Ne restaient que April et Jackson pour offrir la victoire à leur équipe respective. Tandis que ce dernier se battait pour garder le contenu de son estomac...dans son estomac, April s'était réveillée, et sous les encouragements de toute son équipe (sauf de Cristina, qui semblait s'en ficher royalement) avançait doucement mais surement sa dégustation, a tel point qu'elle rattrapa les 5 pattes et demies englouties par Jackson. Mais contrairement à lui, son corps ne lui imposait pas le moindre rejet, ce qui lui permit de finir sa mygales avant le représentant des rouges.

« Victoire pour...LES JAUNES ! Félicitations »

« Ouais, bravo les gars, et bravo à April ! » s'écriait Derek, heureux de ne pas repasser au conseil ce soir.

« Les jaunes, je vous remet le totem, vous êtes dispensés du conseil. Les rouges, rendez-vous ce soir... »

* * *

><p>Plus de MerDer après le conseil. Et Alex que j'ai un peu oublié ^^


	8. Jour 5: Conseil

Conseil des rouges (Mark, Alex, Callie, Arizona, Jackson, Teddy, Lexie)

" Bonsoir, prenez-place. "

Les candidats s'avancèrent, l'air grave, vers le banc de pierre éclairé par un feu de camp, face à Webber. Tous semblait concentrés, stressés...

Tous ? Non...Car une irréductible candidate aux cheveux blonds résiste encore et toujours à la pression. En effet, la jeune femme, contrairement à ses camarades, s'avançait vers le banc d'un pas léger et joyeux, le sourire aux lèvres, ce qui intrigua Richard.

" Arizona ? Tout va bien ? "

" Tout va très bien chef ! "

"D'accord...bon, depuis le dernier conseil, deux épreuves, et deux défaites. Il y a t'il une explication à ce phénomène ? " il se tourna vers la benjamine du groupe. "Lexie, une idée ? "

" Oui, enfin n-non. Je veux dire, l'ambiance me paraît assez bonne." Elle s'arrêta un instant. "Bon, il y a peut être des petites tensions, mais rien de très important... "

" Mark, vous êtes d'accord ? " demanda Webber après l'intervention de Lexie.

" Pas du tout. "

…

" Vous pouvez argumenter ? "

" Bien sur. Il y a un parasite dans cette équipe. " répondit-il en haussant les épaules comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus évidente au monde.

" Vous êtes un peu dur là, non ? " demanda Webber, les yeux écarquillés. " Le mot me paraît un peu exagéré. "

" Non. Vous voyez, Jackson passe ses journées à dormir, manger, dormir, faire la cour aux filles, bronzer, dormir, faire des châteaux de sable... "

" Oh, des châteaux de sable ? Tu m'appelleras la prochaine fois, hein Jackson ? " demanda Arizona au mannequin, les yeux plein d'espoir. Mais elle ne reçut qu'un sourire gêné en guise de réponse.

" Ce que je veux dire ", reprit Mark " c'est que cet homme pense être arrivé dans un 'bed and breakfast' et attend qu'on le serve, le tout en se tournant les pouces. "

" Ca suffit Mark ! " l'interrompit Teddy, visiblement en colère " Tu es juste jaloux, un point c'est tout ! "

" Rien à voir, je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles... " affirma t'il, certainement dans le déni.

" Oh oh, tu crois que je ne te vois pas regarder, ou devrais-je dire admirer, Lexie quoi qu'elle fasse ? La voir s'intéresser plus à Jackson qu'à toi est ta seule raison de vouloir le voir partir! " répliqua Teddy d'une voix forte.

" C'est pas vrai ! "

" Si c'est vrai ! "

" C'est pas vrai ! "

" Si c'est vrai ! "

" Oh non, et Miranda qui n'est pas là... " chuchota Callie à Alex qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

" Non c'est pas vrai ! "

" SILENCE ! "

La voix forte et assurée de Webber stoppa net la dispute. Son regard noir, reflet de son énervement, se déplaçait entre Teddy et Mark, fatigué de tant de gamineries entre adultes.

" C'est moi le chef ici, c'est moi qui décide. Et je décide de passer au vote avant que ça ne dégénère encore plus. Alex, s'il vous plait, veuillez aller voter. "

Il s'exécuta, suivit ensuite par ses camarades.

Le vote se passa sans accrocs, et l'heure du dépouillement arriva bien vite.

Comme la dernière fois, Webber alla chercher l'urne et l'ouvrit. Il en sorti le premier bulletin :

" Jackson "

Puis il poursuivit avec les bulletins suivants :

" Jackson...Mark...Mark...Jackson. Il reste 2 bulletins dans l'urne, et celui-ci " il en prit un dans sa main, " peut être décisif ".

Il le déplia, avec une extrême lenteur, et attendit quelques secondes avant de lire à haute voix le nom qui y était inscrit.

" ...Mark. "

Lexie et Teddy poussèrent toutes deux un soupir de soulagement. Même si la cérémonie n'était pas finie, il restait un petit espoir de retourner sur le camp avec Jackson...

" Enfin, voici le dernier bulletin, bulletin sur lequel se trouve le nom du candidat qui nous quittera ce soir...et ce candidat est... "

Chacun retenait son souffle à présent, les yeux rivés sur le petit bout de papier que tenait Richard.

" Ce candidat est...Mark ! "

" QUOI ? " s'exclama ce dernier

" YOUPI ! " crièrent Lexie et Teddy en se frappant dans les mains, soulagées de l'issue du vote, tandis que les autres se lancèrent des regards désabusés.

Mais Mark n'eut même pas le temps de prendre son sac que Richard, hilare, prit la parole :

" Hihihi, c'était une blague ! Elle est bonne hein ? Jackson, c'est votre nom sur le bulletin, prenez votre flambeau et rejoignez-moi. " finit-il en se tenant les cotes tellement il riait.

En face de lui, Teddy et Lexie, elles, ne riaient pas du tout. La bouche grande ouverte, immobiles, elles ne purent que regarder, impuissantes, Jackson se lever et se diriger vers Webber.

" Haha, les filles, vous auriez dû voir vos tête ! Jackson, les candidats, hahaha, ont voté, hihi, et leur sentence est irrévocable. Un petit mot avant de partir ? " demanda t'il en essuyant une larme causée par son fou rire.

" Oui. Lexie, n'hésite pas à m'appeler quand tu rentrera aux Etats-Unis " il lui fit un clin d'oeil et s'enfonça dans la forêt où un hélicoptère était prêt à le rapatrier dans son pays, le tout sous le regard dégouté de la pauvre Teddy que le mannequin semblait avoir oublié.

* * *

><p><strong>Un bébé chapitre pour le conseil. Le prochain sera bien plus long ;)<strong>


End file.
